Regrets
by crazynobody
Summary: One night started it all


Title: Regrets  
  
Summary: One Night started it all   
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. They belong to Edward Allen Bernero, John Wells and some other fine folks. I'm just borrowing them for a while!   
  
Rating NC-17  
  
*This is my first fanfic so sorry if this sucks!  
  
It was three in half hours into there shift Faith and Bosco was setting in the RMP at there usual spot under the bridge. They both were staring forward nervously waiting for the other to bring up last night. Faith bit the bullet and spoke first.   
  
"Bos about last night I..." Faith starts but before she could finish Bosco cut her off.  
  
"I don't regret it Faith." Bosco said softly but still not looking at her. She was very surprise by his statement. She felt the same way she didn't regret last night at all. To tell the truth it was one of the best nights in her life she always had feelings for Bosco, but she always push to the back of her head and heart for that mater because of Fred. Even though she didn't regret it she still felt so guilty. Yesterday morning she filed for divorce and last night she found herself in bed with her partner. She had sex with her partner last night and she knew exactly what she was doing at the time. It's not like they could blame it on drinking because neither one of them had alcohol last night.  
  
"What do you mean you don't regret?" She asked confused she almost hoped for him to say that he regret last night it shouldn't and wouldn't happen again so she wouldn't have to.  
  
"Faith I don't regret last it was probably the best night of my life. I wanted too be with you sense the day I met you but I guess I never tried anything because you where always with Fred. Last night was like a dream come true for me...but I understand if you regret it...Faith I..." he said told her in very serious voice with a hint of sadness. He turned to look her in the face. He went too finish what he was saying but before he cold get the words out he felt faith's lips lightly pressed against his. His eyes instinctively shut when he slipped his hand to the back of her head pulling her deeper in to the kiss. Faith pulled back with a smile on her face and looked Bosco in the eye and said  
  
" I want to be with you too" then she kissed him again but this time with more passion, with all the passion she could never express in her marriage. The kiss lasted until the got a call of the radio  
  
"Central to 55 David" Faith pulled back with a smile one her face.  
  
"Go ahead central." She responded when Bosco started to kiss on her neck. She bit her lip to keep from moaning.  
  
"55 David we have reports of a MVA at 164 and Claridge. Fire and EMS have been notified."  
  
"10-4 central 164 and Claridge"  
  
Bosco kissed his way up her neck to her ear and whispered " We'll finish this later." He kissed her lips one final time before driving off with big grin on his face.   
  
They were at the accident for 45 minutes before everything clear out and they were aloud to leave. As they walked back to the squad car Bosco ask Faith if she was ready to take their dinner break with a mischievous grin on his face. She knew exactly what he had in mind and she could help but return the grin and nod. " 55 David to central"  
  
"Go ahead 55 David"  
  
"Requesting permission to go on a 10-64" Bosco said in to radio still unable to wipe the smile off his face.  
  
"Request granted"  
  
Before they knew it they were back at Bosco apartment. They barley got into the apartment before they start making out. Bosco push Faith gently towards the couch and they manage to fall onto the couch with out losing contact. Faith pulled back and put her index finger to Bosco lips  
  
"Wait a second." Faith said breathlessly. She stood up and removed her belt and radio. Bosco stood up and did the same to his. But before he sat down he also took off his shirt and vest. As soon as he sat back on the couch he pulled Faith on his lap she shifted until she was straddling him. Bosco slow unbuttoned her shirt while kissing her down her neck. His kisses traveled down to her shoulders as he pushed the shirt off her shoulders. As soon as the shirt was off her shoulders he started to undo the strap her vest. While this was going on Faith was rubbing her hand slow rubbing her hand all over Bosco's expose chest and rocking her hips back and forth on Bosco's lap. Bosco took off Faith's vest and was immediately greeted by her beautiful erect nipples that were obtain in a white cotton bra, his mouth closed around her nipple and suckled her through her bra. She moan softly when she felt his warm wet mouth on her breasted and moan even louder when she felt him grow hard against her groin.  
  
" Bos!" She gasped " I don't think we have enough time." Bosco removed his mouth from her chest and put his hands behind her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss before saying  
  
" I have a idea," his words came out as breathy pant. He put his hands on her hips and gently lifted her off of him. He got off the couch graded his radio  
  
"55 David to central"  
  
"Go ahead 55 David"  
  
"My partner is getting sick all over the place I going to take her home and wait with her until somebody comes home."  
  
"OK 55 David as soon as she gets settle bring the RMP in and the two of you could have the rest of the day off."  
  
"Thanks." He put the radio down and walked over to Faith and reached his hand out to her, she quickly took it he pulled her into standing position. "Now where were we?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
He led her to his bedroom and without losing contact the fell back on the bed. Bosco laid on top of Faith kissing, touching, and loving her in ways she never imagined. Bosco pulled back and then let his lips softly brush against her neck and then start to suck on her soft flesh, leaving trail of passion marks behind him. He lifted his head from its position on her neck.  
  
"Wait a minute." Bosco said lifting himself off of Faith. He got off the bed and stood in front of her at the foot of the bed. He looked her directly in her eye and reach out his hand "Come here." He whispered in a husky voice. She rose to her feet and he immediately pulled her into a soft kiss. A kiss that started at her lips that slowly moved down her body. His kiss stopped where the top of her pants met her stomach, he licked the line just above the material of her pants, which caused her to gasp. He let his hands worked there way up her thighs and over her backside. His hands returned to the front of her body and unbutton her pants and slowly push them off her hips. After she stepped out of her pants he laid her down on the edge of the bed. He kneed down in front and kissed her from her ankle up into he inner thigh immediately feeling her heat on his face. He finally made is way to her now soaked underwear, he place a firm kiss into of the wet material over her mount.   
  
"Oh God...please!" she whispered. She never had anyone do this to her before. Fred was her only lover and his lips never went below her chest. Bosco slide his hand underneath the waistband of her panties. Faith lifts her hips letting him take her underwear off. After throwing them on the floor he went back too the one thing her desired at the moment. His head instantly went back between her legs, first making a trial of wet kiss from the bottom of her slit to her panty line. Which cause Faith to groan loudly and dig her finger into the bed.  
  
"B...Bos...Oh yes Bos" she gasped closing her eyes tightly when his finger enter her and his lips attached to her clit and began to suck softy. She moved with him trying to match the motion of his finger. "Please...Please Bos" she begged. She wasn't sure what she was begging for but she knew he was the only one who could give it too her. Bosco heard the need in her voice and slipped another finger into ocean. She gasped raising her hips too him. Bosco move his fingers faster and suck her clit a little hard. " Oh shit!" she screamed, moving in time with his fingers while trying to force is fingers deeper inside her. He moved his finger even faster and sucked little hard. Her head was now thrashing from side to side" Oh My God...oh God!" she screamed. Her back arch off the bed and she started to shudder uncontrollably as the most powerful orgasms of her life washed over her. Bosco removed his fingers when he felt her start to shake he and immediately replace them with his tongue. He moaned into her flesh, as he tasted her sweet spice fully for the first time. He didn't remove his mouth off of her until she was completely still.  
  
"Thank you." Faith breathed when Bosco removed his mouth from her wet flesh.  
  
"Who said I was done?" he asked with a grin. Faith's eyes widen.  
  
Faith opened her mouth to speak but before any sound left her throat Bosco lips were back on her body. Her eyes instantly slipped shut when she felt his lip on her body. "Mmmm yes!" She breathed when Bosco's hands caress the hairs on her mound that was still sensitive from the pleasure she just received. Bosco kiss his way up her stomach as he continued to rub her gently. She was so wet so hot he had to fight himself not to enter her in anyway. He finally kissed his way to her lips and kissed them firmly yet still with all the passion that he could display without ending his teasing. Faith pulled her head back because she was in a desperate need for air. She looked deep in to his eyes "Bosco I... I need you please." her voice filled with need.  
  
"Not yet" he whispered still teasing her very gently. "I want you to feel how much I love you for as long as possible." He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck softly. She was speechless she couldn't even moan in approval. Her mind was racing 'He loves me this much...Thank God!' she thought to herself when she was once again able to think on some level.   
  
"Bosco I..." she was cutoff guard when he slipped his finger back where it was needed most at the time. She was unable to finish her first statement but was unable to stop the second one from slipping out "Yes!" she cried out in a near scream. " Bosco, Bosco I really need you... please!" she begged desperately. She wanted to feel him all of him inside of her although she would mind if his fingers continued their work for a little while longer. He raised his head once again to look her eyes. He saw pure need and desire in them and he couldn't deny her any longer. He slowly pulled his hand away from her and carefully crawled off of her. "Bos?" she whimpered confused why he got up. He looked back at her on the bed and winked at her. He slowly took his pants and boxers off and a crawled back on top of her. She immediately wrapped her legs around him coaxing him to enter her. He had other things in mind, he wasn't quit ready to stop teasing her so he rubbed his hard think length firmly against her on core. Her eyes rolled back as the sensation washed over her. "Please...Bos...please!" He couldn't wait any longer he eased his self in to her slowly allowing himself to enjoy the feeling. Faith moan loudly raising her hips up to him. He placed both hand on her hips and held on to her tightly and pulled his hard shaft all most all of the way out before slamming back into her. Her back ached off the bed "Shit!" she gasped in pure ecstasy. He continued his motions over and over again until she screamed his name repeatedly and stated to shake. "God Bosco...Please don't stop Please!" She cried. He removed his hands from her hips and placed them above her head and grasped the sheets tightly and thrust himself in to her repeatedly letting his full length enter the wet embrace of the woman he loves.   
  
"Oh God!" he screamed as a very intense orgasm tore through him, his hips slowed down and he leaned down the and lightly placed a kiss on Faith's lips. "I love you Faith." he whispered raising his head slightly.   
  
Faith looked at him directly in his eyes to seek out his true feeling and she found what she was looking for. "I love you too." She said still trying to catch her breath. She then leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. She never felt this satisfied in her life. Bosco slow pulled out and laid next to her and immediately pulling her into his arm. "That was…Amazing." She whispered then leaned over and kissed his chest.  
  
"Your amazing." He replied and kissed the top of her head. They held eachother in a comfortable silence until Faith drifted to sleep. Bosco thought it would be a good a time as any to take the RMP back. So he eased his self out of bed careful not wake Faith up and got dressed. Before leaving he scribbled down a note and left it by the side of the bed. He then gathered the radios and the keys to the RMP and walked out the door. About fifteen minutes later her arrived at the station. He walked in and handed in the radios and the key to their car. As soon as he was about to leave he heard a voice behind him. "Boscorelli." He turned around to see Lieutenant Swersky.  
  
"What's up Lieu?" Bosco asked nervously  
  
"What happened to faith?"  
  
"She had an allergic reaction to something ate when we went out on our dinner break." He said the first thing that came to his head.  
  
"Where is she now...is she okay?"  
  
"Nobody was at her place so I took her to my apartment. I got my neighbor to look after her until I get back...but she's okay."  
  
"That's good to hear. Tell her I said she has the rest of the week off and to take easy."  
  
"Will do sir." Bosco said with a nodded and turned and headed to his car.  
  
*****  
  
Faith was still asleep when he got back to his apartment so her got undress and eased himself back into bed. Feeling the warmth of his body next to her Faith snuggled onto his chest. He leaned down a placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Good night baby." He whispered before he slowly drifted off to sleep, with his arms around the woman he knew he'd love for the rest of his life. 


End file.
